


Fairy Lights

by PrincessLocket



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fairy Lights, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLocket/pseuds/PrincessLocket
Summary: Ash has a little surprise for Gou
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	Fairy Lights

“Hey Gou, do you think you could do me a favor and stay out of our room for a little while?”

Gou, who had been in the middle of drinking from a glass of half-empty moomoo milk, raised an eyebrow. He swallowed a few gulps of the milk before lowering the glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before he answered Ash.

“Why?”

The raven-haired trained smiled, leaning back in his seat at the table as he looked around the room. “It’s a surprise.”

“Okay, what kind of surprise?” Gou asked, leaning forward in his own seat. His eyes trailing down back down to his nearly empty glass of moomoo milk.

“If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore” Ash smiled.

Gou nodded in understanding, raising the glass of moomoo milk up to his lips in order to swallow the last few drops left inside. As he was doing so Pikachu and Scorbunny came running into the room. Both were squeaking in delight as they bound up to Ash’s side of the table. Gou made a move to look at the Pokémon, but before he could do so, Ash shot up from the table, moving to stand in front of Pikachu and Scorbunny, hiding them from view. 

“Sorry!” Ash exclaimed, a light blush dusting over his nose. “They’re helping me with the surprise and uh… you can’t see it yet, so- Gotta run!” Ash said as he quickly scooped the two Pokémon into his arms in order to carry them out of the room, leaving a very confused Gou behind.

Gou sighed; eyes trained on the chair the raven-haired male had previously been sitting.

It wasn’t that he was disappointed in Ash leaving so abruptly, it was that now he was sitting all alone with no one to talk to. Over the past couple of months, he had grown so used to be around Ash, Pikachu, and Scorbunny that he had almost completely forgotten what if felt like to be alone. Sure, there were moments in the day where he was alone, but it never felt as empty as this. The way Ash ran out of the room with their Pokémon in tow just made him feel strange. Yes, Ash had said he was planning a surprise, but what if the surprise was a bad one? What if he was planning on kicking Gou out of their room and was using this time to get rid of all of Gou’s things? Or what if it was something worse! What if- 

Gou’s train of thoughts came to a stop when he felt a hand cup his shoulder. 

The action made him jump in his seat, his head turning around sharply to meet green eyes. 

It was Koharu, who stared at Gou with a slight smirk.

Gou flushed in embarrassment as he gave a small apology to the girl. The hand that had been placed on his shoulder moved to take hold of the now empty glass of moomoo milk from Gou’s hand.

“What’s up?” Koharu asked as she moved away from where Gou was sitting, making her way around the room to put the empty glass in the sink at the far side of the kitchen. She made a move to turn on the faucet, but stopped, turning to look at Gou when the other took too long to answer.

Gou had sunk down against the table. His cheek pressed against the smooth surface with his face turned towards Koharu. A slight pout was evident on his features as he stared at Koharu.

Koharu crossed her arms, giving Gou a look of her own, signaling for Gou to say something, but all Gou gave in response was an eye-roll. This caused Koharu to respond with an eye-roll of her own before she turned around in order to run the faucet. It took a moment for the water to pour out but when it did it slowly began to fill up the empty glass. As the water made its way to the top of the glass, Koharu closed her eyes. She began to count down to a small timer in her head.

_ 3…2…1… _

“I don’t like this feeling.” And there it was.

Koharu opened her eyes, reaching a hand forward to turn off the faucet, and then turning around to stare at Gou.

The Scorbunny trainer was back to sitting up in his chair, though he was leaning pretty far back with only the back legs of the chair being on the floor, which only mildly annoyed Koharu. Nevertheless, Koharu made her way to an empty seat at the table. On her way, she pushed the back of Gou’s chair forward until she heard the front legs hit the floor. She then took a seat in front of Gou, folding her hands in front of her.

“What do you mean by not liking “this feeling?” 

Gou sighed. His hands raised to rub at his temples as he looked off to the side. His mind was still scattered from his previous thoughts just moments ago and now that Koharu was in front of him, he was even more confused with what he just said.

“I don’t really know what I mean. I just don’t want to be alone anymore I guess?”

“But you’re not alone though. I’m right here- You also have Ash, and Pikachu, and Scorbunny too. Speaking of which, where are they?”

“They’re in our room. Ash said he had some surprise and needed me to stay out for a bit- He took Pikachu and Scorbunny with him too so yeah.”

Koharu nodded, her eyes trailed off to the side before looking back to Gou, a small smile gracing her lips as she leaned forward, a small twinkle shone in her eyes. This caused Gou to stiffen slightly. It wasn’t often when Koharu got that look in her eyes, but when she did, it was almost as if she was looking right through Gou like an open book.

“What?” Was all Gou could think of saying, his eyes darting around the room to stare at anything other than Koharu.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Koharu started. “I was just thinking of a few reasons why Ash wanted you out of the room is all.” Koharu let out a small laugh as one thought in particular crossed her mind. “He could be taking over the top bunk as we speak, you know.”

At hearing this, Gou’s eyes grew larger and he quickly shot up from his chair. His knees bumped against the table and he hissed in pain. Koharu tsked which caused Gou to groan in annoyance. He quickly sat back down in his seat, cradling his knees in his hands for several moments as he road out the pain. In all honesty, it didn’t really hurt him that much. But if he pretended to be in pain then maybe Koharu would feel bad for him and take back what she had just said.

On the contrary, all Koharu did was scold Gou for taking her words so seriously and get up to leave the room. She walked to the small doorway of the room and only turned her head slightly to give Gou a small smile.

“I was only joking you know. Ash asked me to keep you busy while he prepared his surprise. You should probably start heading up to your room now.”

Having said that, Koharu flicked the lights to the room off and continued her walk. 

Gou grumbled to himself as he rose from his chair. There was no need for Koharu to have turned the lights off. But then again, Koharu constantly did things that made absolutely no sense to Gou anyway so what was the point in him fussing over the lights being turned off.

Begrudgingly, Gou made his way out of the room. Having been in and out of the home many times before, he was able to maneuver his way around the table and other randomly placed furniture. And to his surprise, the rest of the house was completely dark as well! Not a single trace of light could be found as Gou made his way towards his shared room. This left Gou feeling slightly irritated as he advanced through the home. 

By the time he had finally made it to the door of his room, Gou had stubbed his toes at least three times against various corners and had nearly tripped over a box of old books. To say Gou was irritated would be an understatement. He was beyond irritated, he was livid. Every time he had supposedly found a light switch, it would be duct-taped with a small sticker with a Yamper on it. And when he would try to peel off the duct tape and sticker off, it would give him a little shock. 

Whatever this surprise Ash had planned, it had better be a good one. 

Gou knocked on the door and was answered with silence at first. When he moved his hand to knock again the door clicked open. 

Gou pushed on the door slowly at first before he pushed it open entirely. He was expecting the room to be as dark as the rest of the house. He was ready for Scorbunny or Pikachu to jump out at him. He was ready for his things to be tossed at him and have the door violently shoved back at his face. What he was  _ not _ ready for was the gently light coming from his bunk bed to captivate him as much as he thought it would.

Fairy lights were suspended across and inside both the top and bottom bunk beds in various arrangements. Pinks, yellows, and oranges bathed the beds in their gentle light, and it was only then did Gou seem to realize that Ash, Pikachu, and Scorbunny were all occupying the bottom bunk. 

All three of the bottom bunk occupants stared at Gou with wide smiles. This caused Gou to give them all a smile of his own. He then turned to close their door before he made his way over to them. Scorbunny was the first to jump out of the bed, talking his trainer to the floor with a hug.

Gou let out a laugh as he nuzzled his face against the fire rabbit Pokémon. The two remained on the floor while Ash and Pikachu moved to sit at the foot of the bed.

“So, how do you like it?” Ash asked, smiling from ear to ear. 

Gou smiled softly as he smoothed a hand over Scorbunny’s ears. “It’s really nice. How’d you do this so fast?”

“Oh, you know, with Pikachu and Scorbunny’s help of course!” 

At hearing their names, Pikachu and Scrobunny replied with glee. Both Pokémon puffing out their chests with pride. 

“Well, thank you all for this- I really appreciate the effort you all put in to… this.” Gou gestured at the fairly lights and once again, Pikachu and Scorbunny cheered with glee. 

The room grew silent as Gou looked towards the fairy lights. Ash and the Pokémon had really done a great job. Just about every inch of the bottom bunk was covered in light and though he couldn’t see the top bunk from his place on the ground, Gou could tell his bed probably looked the same as Ash’s. 

Gou let out a yawn as he let his gaze rest back to the bottom bunk. For some reason, the lights looked extra inviting from there, but Gou shook the thought of climbing into said bed out of his mind as quickly as it came. He couldn’t take over Ash’s bed like that, after all, Ash had gone through all this trouble to set up the lights for him in the first place. Instead, Gou yawned again and looked back to his bunk.

“Getting pretty tired, huh?” Ash asked as he let out a yawn of his own. His eyes trailing towards Gou’s bunk and then back to Gou. 

“You know, the lights on your bunk look even better up close.”

Gou simply nodded. He rose from his seat on the floor and quietly climbed up to his bunk. His eyes sparkled as he looked to the fairy lights around his bunk. They were shaped to look like Scorbunny and seemed to shine even softer than the ones on Ash’s bunk. 

“Woah.” Gou breathed out softly. He was so focused on the fairy lights that he hadn’t even noticed Ash climbing up to sit next to him. 

“Yeah. We thought you might like them.”

All Gou could do was nod in agreement. He reached out a hand to touch one of the fairy lights but pulled back before the tips of his fingers could touch them. A small frown formed on his lips. He turned to look at Ash, who was looking at him with a bit of concern and shook his head.

“They’re great.. Thank you.”

“Any time.”

Ash smiled and began to move away, ready to head back down to his bunk, when a hand stopped him. He looked to Gou, who had his face turned away, before looking back down to Pikachu and Scorbunny, who were laying on the bottom bunk.

“Gou?”

Gou slowly turned to face Ash. A heavy blush dusted over his cheeks as he looked just a little ways past Ash. 

“You can sleep up here tonight if you want.”

The raven-haired trainer smiled softly. He gave a small nod, wasting no time in laying down next to the wall. He waited for Gou to lay down next to him before he shifted closer to the other. A smile spread across his face when Gou looked his way.

“Goodnight, Gou.” Ash whispered as he nuzzled his cheek against Gou’s pillow. 

Gou nodded in reply, closing his eyes as he feigned sleep, waiting to hear the soft snores of Ash before he spoke once more.

“Goodnight, Ash.”

Then, as gently as he could, he shifted closer to Ash until he was almost face to face with him. He then closed his eyes, smiling softly as he allowed sleep to finally claim him for the night. And just as he was drifting to sleep, he felt an arm drape over him, pulling him in close, followed by a barely audible, “love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alola! I hope you enjoyed this!  
> I know it's not much, but I tried- I really like this ship and hope to see/create more for them later on. Anyways, thank you for reading this fic and please have a nice day/night.


End file.
